we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Memory Loss
Memory Loss is an ailment in We Happy Few that occurs when the player has consumed too many Joy pills. No amount of Joy pills will override the effect, meaning the player is forced to wait until it's completely drained. The player will be back to their regular state afterwards. Effects When enduring Memory Loss, all light will be in a bright red hue while the shadows are strikingly dark, the sky will be brown with thin, red tendrils contorting above. All NPCs eyes will glow a bright red and their voices will be distorted, the player will draw double suspicion from Wellies. Wastrels won't care about the player. The player's stamina will be reduced by half and they won't be able to carry out any interactions, nor will they be able to craft anything. Their hunger and thirst will decrease quicker while also reducing the amount of damage they carry out. The Memory Loss counter at the status effect menu will reset when the Memory Loss episode is over. DLC Strangely, during the Lightbearer DLC, if Nick is at low health he will start to see the world as if he was going through Withdrawal, though the eyes and voices of the other NPCs will take the same effect that Memory Loss does. Similarly, during We All Fall Down, Victoria is going through Withdrawal at the beginning of her campaigne, although her world is red and the wellie's eyes and voices are demonic. Just like when enduring Memory Loss. Quotes Arthur Christ. How much Joy have I taken? I can't keep taking Joy like this! I can't remember his face! I don't want to forget! Not again! Remember the train, Arthur! You can't keep taking Joy, you'll forget Percy! Sally Can't forget. Mustn't forget. Christ, what if I forget her? She could starve to death! I can't forget Gwen! I mustn't! I can't take this much Joy. I'll forget Gwen! I'm losing my mind. How much Joy did I take? It all gets vague so quickly! I can't take Joy like this! No, I can't, I can't take that much Joy! What am I doing even taking Joy? I should be taking Sunshine! Ollie/Margaret I can't take this much Joy. I mustn't, I mustn't! I've got to stop! Taking! Joy! Margaret! I can't see you! Margaret! Margaret? Margaret! Where'd you go? Where'd you go?! Ollie, don't forget me! Ollie! That's too much Joy! Ollie! You know you can't take so much Joy! You forget enough things already! Ollie! You mustn't take so much Joy! You'll forget everything! Gallery MemoryLossSky.png|What the sky looks like while on Memory Loss. MemoryLossFoliage.png|What the environment looks like. MemoryLossWellie.png|A Wellie during Memory Loss. Glitches If the player takes the last pill needed to enter Memory Loss while in Joy Overdose, they will not enter the Memory Loss episode immediately as they should. If the player waits until they enter the Withdrawal stage (or uses a crash pill) and then gets in a fight with the Wellies, a sound layer of a drum loop will play on top of the regular Withdrawal music. Category:Ailments Category:Gameplay